deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link VS Sora
SlashLion5K= Link VS Sora is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Link from the Legend of Zelda franchise and Sora from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Description Kingdom Hearts vs Legend of Zelda! Two heroes of light clash their sword in battle! Who will be slashed into pieces? LinkVSora.jpeg|Pokemon Trainer Lion Svl.png|Saikou the Lewd King Link vs Sora.png|Gameboy Adv Link vs sora.png|Tewn Lonk Link versus Sora for Lion.jpg|Digilord64 L vs S.jpg|Simbiothero oh i remember back in the day when i did this on da.png|TendoTheGamer DidItForLion.png|WarpyNeko930 Link vs sora 2.png|Tewn Lonk V2 Link vs Sora Dio.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo L vs S Nano.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX L vs S2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 LinkSoraFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Credit to WarpyNeko930 for the battle. Interlude (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: These swordsmen may be only teenagers, but their swords have fought for the light and rivaled gods. Lion: Link, the Hero of Time, Hyrule, Light and Legend. Blade: Sora, the boy who's heart overshadows all darkness, wielder of Kingdom Key. Lion: I'm Lion and he's Blade... Blade: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Link (Cue The Legend of Zelda:- 25th Anniversary Theme) Blade: Long ago, in an ancient kingdom before Hyrule, before the Hylians, before Ganon, and before just about anything in the Legend of Zelda, there was a wise goddess, known as Hylia, who with all her wisdom, power and courage defended her land. Lion: Speakin' of power, wisdom and courage, Hylia was the creator of an ancient artifact of legend, the Triforce, a golden triangle that grants the wielder any wish they desire, like mine being a ninja sword with a shiny giant shuriken. Blade: But the Triforce, just like any other overpowered object in video games, was sought after by an evil demon king named Demise, who wished to take over the land and use its power for his own evil needs. Lion: Desperate to stop him, Hylia chose a hero, as Demise sent an army of red finger painting men after her kingdom. This hero slayed Demise, before the Triforce was separated into three to prevent it from reaching the wrong hands. Blade: These three pieces were Power, which went to Ganondorf, reincarnation of Demise, Wisdom, which went to Zelda, reincarnation of Hylia... Lion: And the best one, Courage, which went to Link, reincarnation of Hylia's chosen hero. (Cue The Legend of Zelda Theme) Blade: Link, the Champion of Hyrule, multi-incarnate swordsman, hero of Light, Time, Legend, Hyrule, Winds and... Trains? Well either way, Link has multiple incarnations and has been on 10 generations of adventures, with an arsenal of weapons to match the vast dungeons he goes through. Lion: Being a time-warping, demon king slaying 13-year old, Link carries the Hylian Shield, an indestructible shield with a badass coat of paint. Offensively, the Master Sword is Link's go-to weapon. Blade: The Master Sword, otherwise known as the Blade of Evil's Bane, was specially created to slay demons, and deflects any light-based attacks. It can launch laser beams at full health, can be energized with magic for a Super Spin Attack, and has the ability to call upon the sky from above for a Skyward Strike. Additionally, the Master Sword utilizes three special medallions. The Quake Medallion creates a crack in the ground when Link stabs downwards, the Bombos Medallion creates rings of fire every time Link spins, and the Ether Medallion summons bolts of lightning. The Hylian Shield, on the other hand, lets Link casually block falling meteor-like fire boulders dropping on him from the sky. Lion: Link's got more than just those two, though! He's got pockets deeper than my neighbour's pool! The Hookshot lets him latch on to his opponents and draw them in closer, while the bow lets him fire off arrows infused with ice, fire or light-based magic. Speaking of his magic, Link can create a dome of fire with Din's Fire, teleport with Farore's Wind, and make a defensive barrier with Nayru's Love. Blade: Link carries bombs, which come in three types. The regular bombs can be hurled at targets from near or afar, Bombchus run on a set track, and the bomb arrows can be fired off like a regular bowshot. Lion: Aside from that, this badass swordsman wields giant hammers, which can be spun around, and bashed into enemies. Additionally, the smaller Megaton Hammer essentially works the same way as his sword. Bash their brains in, hammer-like, just faster, sword-like. Blade: Link carries three different pairs of boots, including the 100-Ton Iron Boots, the speed boosting Pegasus Boots, and the flying Hover Boots. Additionally, Link has armor like the Red Ring, or the Golden Gauntlets, which let him lift sheer boulders with relative ease. Lion: Aside from all that, Link carries four magical rods, including the Ice Rod for freezing his opponents, the Fire Rod for creating tornadoes of fire, Tornado Rod for boosting himself into the air and the Sand Rod to make giant pillars of sand from underneath. Boy, that sure would've helped on wrecking the sandcastles children make on the beach. Blade: Link holds an extreme talent for using children's toys as weapons, such as slingshots or boomerangs that can form tornadoes. He can also just pull out his most trusty instrument in a pinch. Lion: The Ocarina of Time lets Link travel back and forth in time, and even manipulate the day. But that isn't even his biggest threat. (Cue Boss Battle:- The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask OST) Blade: Because when he needs them, Link pulls out the masks. There's four different masks, and all give him some new power or other. Lion: The Deku Mask turns him into a weird bubble-blowing thing that can't stand fire and poops out nuts... heheh. The Goron Mask turns him into a steamrolling, fire-fisted badass with the strength to shatter boulders and stop giant mechanical goat-monster things. The Zora Mask turns him into some sort of weird Ben 10 Alien thing that can fire his fins like boomerangs and make shiny magic barriers, the Giant's Mask turns him into a superpowered giant, and last but not least, there's the big one. Blade: The Fierce Deity's Mask boosts Link's power immensely, swapping out the Master Sword for the Fierce Deity's Sword, which can shoot beams at any time he wants to. (Cue Hyrule Field:- The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess OST) Lion: Link is a strategist, and always knows when to target and take down his opponents. He's been able to react to and blast back Ganondorf's light magic, lifted a pillar of black granite with the Golden Gauntlets, saved several lands over ten generations, and took on Majora, who can bring down the moon to literally destroy an entire continent, claimed the entire Triforce in some timelines, and even defeated Demise, and his reincarnation Ganon several times. Blade: But while Link is tough, he's still only so strong, and his arsenal is way better suited for exploration rather than combat. Aside from that, the Hero of Hyrule relies on his arsenal, and lacks pure, raw skill, leaving himself open at times to better swordsmen. Lion: Well, so much for getting in Mario Kart 8 and being Nintendo's most popular character... Ah well, Link's a badass nonetheless, and can take down any Demon King to size. Link walks up to the pedestal bearing the Master Sword, before tugging at it, finally pulling it out and raising it as the three medallions circle him. Sora (Cue Destiny Islands:- Kingdom Hearts OST) Blade: Life in the islands... simple, yet fun, yet boring at times. This was the mindset of Sora, Riku and Kairi, three islanders living in the world of Destiny Islands. Lion: These three were ambitious, maybe even a bit too much, because they decided to take a fucking raft to sea and travel other worlds. Silly Riku, rafts aren't for space, Gummi Ships are! Blade: Sora's job was to gather materials, food and finally, race Riku in order to name the raft. Once those couple jobs were done, Sora turned in for the night, when disaster struck. (Cue Shrouding Dark Cloud:- Kingdom Hearts OST) Lion: There was a storm, Kairi disappeared, and there were a bunch of weird demon things called the Heartless who Sora couldn't kill with the Wooden Sword in hand. Blade: Try as he might, Sora had no way to hurt these creatures, and right afterwards, Riku was sucked into a void of darkness, leaving Sora to receive the Keyblade, a weapon from the Realm of Light designed to kill Heartless. Lion: The Keyblade, otherwise called the Kingdom Key, led Sora to defeating some weird beard-man before Destiny Islands fucking EXPLODED and was engulfed in darkness, leaving Sora to roam Traverse Town on his own. Blade: Confused and alone, Sora eventually stumbled across Leon, who fought him, before KOing him and taking him to the hotel. Lion: This was when Sora was told about the Keyblade's true power, the only weapon the Heartless truly fear. The sword that can open any door, lock or chest. Sora then set off to stop the Heartless waiting outside, where he eventually stumbled across a giant armor thing he had to fight off with Donald Duck and Goofy Dog of all things. Blade: Desperate to find his friends, Sora set off on a quest with these two, who were on their own quest to find their King, Mickey Mouse. (Cue Fragments of Sorrow:- Kingdom Hearts OST) Lion: Cruising through Disney worlds in search, making the movies pointless, the gang eventually landed in Neverland, where they found Riku, who'd been altered to the dark side by Maleficent, corrupted trying to save Kairi, who lost her heart. Blade: From Neverland, the gang headed to Hollow Bastion, where they faced Riku, who turned out to be the Keyblade's true choice. Donald and Goofy, under their king's supposed orders, left Sora for him, but afterwards, Sora reclaimed the Keyblade, defeating Riku, and releasing his heart to save Kairi's. Lion: Heartless, Sora roamed Hollow Bastion as a Shadow, until he got revived by a hug. Afterwards, he sealed the Keyhole there and headed off to a place full of dead worlds, fought a giant devil man and some weird Heartless dude named Ansem before restoring his world, staying back with Donald and Goofy only to search for Riku and Mickey. Blade: From there, Sora went to Castle Oblivion, where he took on the Organization 13, an evil organization who were in search of hearts. Eventually, he came across Naminé, who modified his memories at his request. Lion: Fast forward a couple of years and you've got Sora awakening in a sleeping pod because of Roxas, who was his Nobody that ran away from the Organization, formed when Sora lost his heart, aside the Heartless. Blade: From here, Sora travelled more worlds before finally encountering Xemnas, who was leading the Nobodies and Organization the whole time. At The World That Never Was, Sora teamed up with Riku to finally take on Xemnas, after which they returned to the island. Lion: But strap in for even more, because Sora then travelled to Master Yen Sid's tower to try taking on the Keyblade Master's test. Riku passed, whereas Sora failed, and is now in the middle of retaking it. (Cue Sora's Theme:- Kingdom Hearts 2 OST) Blade: Through his travels, Sora has achieved many abilities and magic. With Firaga, he can launch a giant fireball at his opponents. Thundaga summons a bolt of lightning to shock the opponent, Blizzaga launches a ball of ice, and Curaga heals a ton of HP. Lion: He can stop time with Stopga, alter gravity with Graviga, reflect back attacks with Reflega or Aeroga, put his foes to sleep with Sleep and shrink opponents with Mini! Blade: Sora attacks with fast combos, ending them with shockwaves that stun his opponents, light-based orbs that spin around to attack them, and has the ability to fly with Superglide. Lion: But when REALLY in a pinch, all Sora has to do his raise his Keyblade and activate Limit Form. This lets him use Limit Breaks, such as Strike Raid, a Keyblade boomerang, or Sonic Blade, which lets him dash into his opponents several times. ''' Blade: Aside from that, Sora has been mastered in the art of Flowmotion, letting him glide on rails, jump from wall to wall, and burst through the air using magic. '''Lion: Sora can also use Ragnarok, where he unleashes an overpowered combo that utterly destroys everything in its wake. Blade: And when he needs to, Sora can switch out the Kingdom Key for Ultima Weapon, the most powerful Keyblade. This grants him a huge boost in his attack and magic, with no disadvantages. Lion: Sora's raw confidence, and his friends have taken him through many hardships and feats. He's been able to slash clean through buildings, deflect hundreds of lightsabers coming at him at once, took on Xemnas when he absorbed the full power of Kingdom Hearts with some assistance from Riku, and once fought off a 1000 Heartless coming at him at once. Blade: Sora is anything but a weakling, but he does have his faults. He's untrained, and often relies on his friends for many things. Aside from that, for such power, he's pretty dang stupid. Even more so, sometimes his Drive Forms fail him and turn him into Anti-Sora, who needs to slash at his opponents until he reverts to normal. But either way, he's among the most formidable sword-wielders in video games, and you don't mess with him without a reason. "'''My heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out. I know now, without a doubt... Kingdom Hearts... Is light!"' Pre-Death Battle (Cue 'Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Lion: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Which boy blade-wielder of light are you betting on? Link Sora DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Title Theme:- The Legend of Zelda Collector's Edition GameCube) Hyrule Field... Peace, as usual. There were no disturbances, no loud noises, just peaceful music emanating from a cliff top. On the cliff was a boy clad in green, with a sword and a shield. Slowly, yet skillfully playing the ocarina in his mouth, the boy slowly stopped playing for a second to pet the horse nearby. This was Link, the Hero of Hyrule. As he started playing once more, a dark vortex appeared from afar. Link quickly jumped up, before riding off towards the vortex. (Cue Destiny's Force:- Kingdom Hearts OST) Link reached the spot where the portal was. From inside, several small black creatures rose, followed by a bigger one with its face covered by tentacle-like hairs. This was the Darkside Heartless, a creature new to Hyrule. Link pulled out the Master Sword, just as another boy stepped in, obliterating the Shadow Heartless with a single slash, before facing Link, nodding. This boy had spiky brown hair with a black jacket, a red and blue undershirt, saggy shorts, and a giant key for a sword. This was Sora, Wielder of the Key. "You target the chest, I get the arms!" Link nodded in understanding, before jumping upwards and burying the Master Sword into the Darkside's chest. Sora quickly ducked under, as Link jumped off, leaving the Darkside to collapse. Sora quickly jumped upwards, stabbing the Keyblade into the Darkside's hand. As the Keyblade dug into the Darkside's hand, the Heartless flinched in agony, before slowly dissipating into dark orbs. Sora sighed, jumping off. (Cue Hyrule Field:- The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time OST) Link closed his eyes, relaxing. He owed this boy. As Sora sat down next to him, Link suddenly sensed a dark energy within. Quickly, he jumped upwards, taking a slash Sora, Sora spotted him, moving his body in the nick of time. (Cue Vim and Vigor:- Kingdom Hearts 2 OST) "Hey, what's the big idea?" Link said nothing, simply slashing his sword aside. Sora stood, the Keyblade reappearing in his hands. He stared directly at Link, ready to fight. "Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" FIGHT! Sora leads by dashing at Link, taking a swing. Link blocks the attack with the Hylian Shield, before quickly taking a stab, which Sora blocks in the nick of time, before engaging in a sword clash. Link raises his sword above, giving Sora a second's chance to attack, but as Sora tries to stab, Link slashes downwards, lowering the Keyblade. Link follows up by stabbing at Sora several times, but most missed, only causing Sora to flinch. Sora held his stomach, where he got stabbed, before ducking to avoid a slash from Link. Spotting an opportunity, the Keyblade Wielder slammed the teeth of his Keyblade into Link's stomach, before quickly raising it to his stomach. "Fire!" A Firaga shot out from the tip of Sora's Keyblade, exploding point-blank on Link, who stumbled back, before raising his sword right into the air, charging up a Skyward Strike. As the smoke cleared off, Sora dashed backwards, before raising his Keyblade. "Thunder!" The attack landed on Link's sword, fully charging the Skyward Strike, letting him launch it at Sora. The Keyblade Wielder was launched backwards, as Link equipped the Pegasus Boots, dashing at Sora, slashing him several times. Link screeched to a halt before the cliff's edge, raising the sword once more. Sora landed on the grass, getting up, rubbing his head, before spotting the oncoming Skyward Strike. In the nick of time, Sora spun his Keyblade, before thrusting it forwards. "Reflect!" The barrier sent the Skyward Strike back at Link, who was knocked backwards off from the cliff. As Link fell, he quickly pulled out the Hookshot, grabbing onto the edge. Link swung upwards, before firing off a sword beam, which struck Sora point-blank in the chest. Link ran at Sora, locking blades once more. In an instant, Link took the advantage, turning around the clash. Sora pushed on, but Link pushed forward with more power, eventually reaching the cliff's edge. Link quickly drew back the Master Sword, before bashing Sora with the Hylian Shield. Sora fell over, plunging into the lake. Link pulled out the Zora Mask, before jumping in as well, swimming up to the sinking Sora. ---- As Link swam downwards, he fired both fins on his arms like boomerangs. As the fins zoomed at Sora, the boy's eyes opened, before he swung his Keyblade at the fins, knocking them away. (Cue Boss Battle:- The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask OST) Sora zoomed at Link, before ramming him with the Keyblade, sending him flying out from the lake, before zooming upwards, levitating holding the Keyblade to his side. Gliding, Sora zoomed at Link, who stood, blocking with both fins. Sora swung the Keyblade straight into Zora Link's fins, but the attack did nothing. Zora Link screamed out, creating a giant glowing barrier, sending Sora flying. The Keyblade Wielder recoiled, before dashing at Link once more. This time he swerved around, slashing Link in the back of his throat, before gliding upwards. Link quickly turned, launching his fins around, but Sora dodged them before swerving to the cliff's edge. He raised his Keyblade, before pointing it at Link. "Fire!" Music stops. At once, a spinning fireball burst from the Keyblade, zooming straight at Zora Link, who took the fireball into his barrier. After a few intense seconds, Link kneeled down, his mask off. He dropped the Zora Mask, before looking up at Sora, who landed on the cliff's edge. Smirking, Link got up, before pulling out another mask. Putting it on, Link screamed, his back morphing into solid stone. His sword disappeared once more, his fists growing bigger, as he shifted stature into a giant stone-monster, the Goron. (Cue Rival Race:- Monster Racers DS OST) Goron Link smirked, as Sora looked down, confused. In an instant, the entire valley shook. Link was ground-pounding! Sora began gliding once more, in a desperate attempt to get away from Link's earthquakes. He took a left turn, into a bigger area, only to spot a giant spiked brown ball rolling next to him! Link quickly rammed Sora, as they passed a tree. Sora fell backwards, damaged greatly, but hovered backwards a bit, raising the Keyblade like a gun. "Deep freeze!" Goron Link was stopped in his tracks as ice froze his legs solid. Unable to move, the Goron was struck by a volley of slashes from the Keyblade, as Sora knocked him into the air. He followed up by delivering a slash underneath Link, sending him flying. Music Stops. Link landed on a lump of sand. Sora sighed, taking this opportunity to raise his Keyblade. "Heal!" ---- A green flower bloomed above Sora, regaining some of his health. Link, on the other hand, got up, rubbing his chest. Pulling of his mask, Link decided it was time for a change of tactics. Grabbing his bow, Link aimed a shot, as Sora got back in fighting position. (Cue Yuga-Ganon Battle:- The Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds OST) Link fired off an arrow, which Sora slashed. Link continued firing a volley, Sora reflecting each and every arrow, until Link fired a bomb arrow. Sora slashed at it, only for it to explode. As the smoke cleared off, Link raised his sword once more, firing off another Skyward Strike. Sora was busy coughing, unable to block the attack, Sora was sent flying backwards. Sora landed near a boulder, his feet screeching to a halt. Raising his Keyblade, Sora got ready to give Link's equipment a run for its money. "Gravity!" Instantly, the Master Sword, bow, Hylian Shield, Hookshot, along with several other weapons in Link's arsenal was dragged out into the air. Sora smirked, swinging his Keyblade over his shoulder, only for giant columns of sand to come rising up under him. Slipping, Sora looked down in surprise to find Link standing, holding a rod tipped with a mystic gem. This was the Sand Rod. Link put away the Rod, before pulling out another, ripped with the shape of a flame. He let loose, sending a giant tornado of fire at Sora. Sora looked at the tornado, but the sand engulfed him, before being burnt in turn. As the flames cleared off, embers showered the field. A lone Keyblade was sunk in the ground, as Link sighed picking up his weapons. As he searched around, Link suddenly heard a voice from behind. "It isn't over yet!" (Cue Tension Rising:- Kingdom Hearts 2 OST) Sora, with a spiral of air spinning around him, a fresh new blue Keyblade known as the Ultima Weapon in his arms, zoomed at Link, taking several diving slashes, all of which Link dodged, before being struck to the ground by one. Spotting an opportunity, Sora aimed his Keyblade straight at Link, as it got charged with fire. "Fire!" The Firaga exploded upon contact, causing smoke and ashes to appear where Link was. Sora searched for Link, only for something colossal to arise from the ashes. ---- (Cue The Deep End:- Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix OST) Link was now in a mask made of raw stone. He was over 50 feet tall, his weapons were gone, and the only "equipment" he had was his two giant, meaty fists. Link punched downwards, causing the very ground below him to shatter. Sora dodge rolled as sharp, pointed stone blades rose from the earth. Link raised his fist once more, as Sora jumped, taking to the air. CRASH! The earth shattered, as blazing lava erupted from under Link's fist. Sora spiraled in midair, used Flowmotion to jump from tree to tree, before turning at Link, safe from the lava. "Fire!" A small shot of flames erupted from the tip of Sora's Keyblade, bursting on Link's fist. Link didn't feel a thing, before he stomped forward, fast as he can go. Sora dashed on, before boosting upwards with Flowmotion, diving down at Link. Nimble, Sora slashed Link in the back of the neck AoT style, before jumping up, attempting to stab right into his head, only to get swatted aside. Sora flew backwards, landing before skidding to a halt at the newly created arena's rim, right before the lava. Sora quickly dashed at Link, who was now lifting a tree off from the ground, a mach cone forming around him as he did. Link hurled the tree straight at Sora, who slashed it in two like a random Heartless, before jumping onto the top of the tree's upper half, using Flowmotion to boost himself up to Link's masked head. "Come on!" Sora dove right into the mask, stabbing his Keyblade into the Mask. A PlayStation X button appeared as Sora stabbed the Keyblade downwards, presumably mashing the button. Link continued flailing his arms, before grabbing Sora, throwing him up, punching him as he fell down, sending him flying into a tree. Sora turned, spotting the tree. He slashed it just in time, before dashing at Giant Link, who turned in time to block several slashes from Sora. Link grabbed Sora, attempting to crush him, but Sora burst upwards with Superglide. Giant Link faced him once more, aiming a punch, but Sora swerved around, slashing Link in the back of his neck. Link fell, as Sora took another dive, this time breaking the Giant's Mask. Link collapsed, back to normal, exhausted, as Sora landed next to him. As Link pulled the Master Sword from the ground, the boy smirked, as he got ready to duel Sora once more. (Cue Pokémon Master Red! WCS Remaster) Both boys circled each other, a Z-Target sign appearing on Sora. Sora slowly backed off, holding his Keyblade across his face. About 16 seconds in, Link's sword starts glowing. After 14 more seconds of intense circling, Sora swings at Link, jumping at him like a spiral. Link blocked the attack, as the sword duel engaged full-swing. The two pushed, Link gaining the advantage one minute, Sora taking it the next. Eventually it came to the point where both were at the edge of steaming lava. Sora took the advantage for a short, sweet second, but the Triforce flew in Link's hand as he slashed at Sora several times, before delivering an upper slash to his throat. Sora was sent flying, just barely falling over the lava. Link dove down as well, the Triforce glowing in his hands. The sky changed from red to black as night rose. Back under the cliff, Sora awoke just before Link could stab into him, but regardless, as he dodged, the Master Sword lodged itself in his right shoulder blade. Sora flinched in agony as Link raised the sword to stab into him once more, but swerved behind Link, slashing him in the back several times. Link turned just in time to counter the next combo, as both clashed their swords at once. Sora quickly swerved once more, slamming the tip of his Keyblade into Link's chest, before gliding upwards. "Freeze!" Several chips of ice zoomed in on Link, freezing his legs. Spotting a chance, Sora rushed at him with the Keyblade, "Sonic Dash" appearing below. Jetting past Link several times, Sora ended the combo with a slash to Link's head. The ice broke, letting Link finally dash at Sora, attempting to swing down his sword, only for the Keyblade to block it. Sora pushed Link, causing him to stumble backwards, before delivering several slashes. Link blocks most with the shield, intercepting one just in time. He quickly knees Sora in the stomach, before slashing at him twice. Sora stumbles backwards, huffing. Link pulls out what appears to be a giant hammer before smashing it into Sora, sending him flying. Sora screeches to a halt back near the way up, only to run back at Link, dodging numerous sword beams. Link grabs him with the Hookshot, throwing him back onto the cliff just as he attempts to slash him, before digging the Master Sword into the ground, using it like a pogo stick to bounce upwards. Just as Sora gets up, surrounded by flames once more, Link jumps right over the lava, landing as well. Both stood there, huffing, their faces dark, lit only by the fire's furious red. (Cue Rage Awakened:- Kingdom Hearts 2 OST) Sora burst at Link, unleashing another Sonic Blade, Link blocked the attack, before grabbing Sora with the Tornado Boomerang, using the Super Spin Attack as soon as Sora got dragged in. Sora flew backwards, as Link aimed a Bomb Arrow. He fired it straight into Sora, sending him flying into the melting stone. The cliff's pieces broke off, lava dripping from them. Link quickly ran forwards, jumping off the cliff, putting on the Deku Mask to fly. Sora recovered in air, looking down to spot the vast lake underneath. Soaring, the Keyblade Wielder pointed his weapon forwards. "Freeze!" An instant ball of ice burst from the Keyblade, but Deku Link dodged it. In a flash, he dropped a Deku Nut into Sora's face, causing him to go blind for a second, dropping him into the lake. Link landed on a nearby cliff, exhausted. Lava dripped into the water before him. When he finally looked down, the Deku spotted something swerving underwater. GLOOSH! (Cue Night of Fate:- Kingdom Hearts OST) A dark figure burst out from the water, his claws digging into the Deku Mask. The mask fell off, as Anti-Sora dashed through Link several times, before finally getting blocked. Link slashed at Sora, who dodged, before grabbing his face with both clawed hands. Link screamed in agony as his face was distorted, before Sora jumped off the cliff with him. Sora, on top of Link, slashed at him repeatedly, before running into the town. Link, knowing Sora would destroy all in his path if he moved on, gave pursuit. ---- As Link finally reached Hyrule Castle Town, he was devastated to find the wreckage there. A single guard walked up to Link, blood dripping from his chest. Link looked down to find three holes in the guard's stomach. "Stop ...him." Link watched as the guard fell before him. He ran into the Temple of Time, where he was suddenly zoomed in on. Sora slashed at him several times, landing on the other side. Once more running at him, Sora scratched Link's face, causing blood to drip out. Link blocked the next slash. If only he could reach the door nearby in time... CRASH! The door shut, as Sora started slashing at it. Link quickly pulled out his ocarina, playing the Song of Time as fast as he could. Afterwards, he shoved the Master Sword back into its pedestal. Within Sora's Memories... (Cue The World That Never Was/Sacred Moon) Link walks through Destiny Islands. A girl ran by with two boys, one with a nice orange haircut and the other wearing a yellow jacket with spiky blonde hair. As he walks on, Link spots another gang, relaxing on a tree. "Hey... Sora? Have you ever wondered what's out there?" This was the boy with the silver hair. He turned to another boy, who had brown hair. "No, but I'd sure love to check it out." Riku grinned, staring at Sora. Sora just cocked his head to one side. The girl sitting above them giggled. Hollow Bastion... Link was in a different world now. As he looked around, he spotted a familiar boy with a duck and a dog accompanying him. He was holding a girl in one hand, before he raised the Keyblade, finally stabbing it into his own heart, releasing what was within. The World That Never Was... Another new place... Link spotted Sora, fighting a mysterious cloaked figure. Both were evenly matched, before Sora overpowered the cloaked figure, barraging him with slash after slash. Link finally figured out what to do. (Cue Chase Theme:- The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask OST) Drawing his sword from the pedestal, Link burst through the doors, knowing for what was to come, the only way was to reenter Hyrule Field. Bursting out from the temple as Sora gave chase, Link turned to the darkness-encased boy before firing off a sword beam, which was dodged easily by him. Link ran into Hyrule Field just in time, dashing through the forest, blocking an oncoming attack from Sora, slashing him into the lake. As Sora burst upwards, Link latched onto the waterfall cliff with the Hookshot. Sora boosted himself upwards as Link charged up a Super Spin Attack. Sora bounded at him, only to be sent flying by fire from Link's Bombos Medallion. Dawn was slowly coming. Link pulled out the most powerful weapon in his arsenal, the Fierce Deity's Mask. Knowing that taking anymore risks would be suicide, the boy looked down at Sora, who was bounding underneath him, before putting it on. (Cue Majora's Wrath) Link's eyes opened once more. He looked down at Sora under him, before supercharging a sword beam. He stabbed the Dual Helix Blade into the ground, as it started glowing blue. In a single pogo jump, Link burst upwards, slashing a swirling attack at Sora from midair. The attack stunned Sora, as Link smashed into the ground, getting up. Sora ran up to Link, both dark claws bared, but Link stopped them easily with the Fierce Deity's Sword. Sora jumped, attempting to bring his claws into Link's face, but Link shoved him away, firing off several sword beams. The Hylian Hero jumped upwards, slashing Sora, sending him flying. Anti-Form wasn't wearing off... Link launched off several sword blasts, Sora dodging all of them. With a quick lunge, Sora slashed at Link's face once more, causing him to bury his sword in the ground. Sora stopped, only for Link's eyes to open once more. The Fierce Deity continued his advance as Anti-Sora backed off, firing off another sword beam as he did. Anti-Sora dodged it, growling. Link reached Anti-Sora, grabbing him. He kicked him into a tree, before shoving the Fierce Deity's Sword through his chest, into his heart, causing black balls of darkness to erupt from his body. Sora stopped moving, as Fierce Deity Link pulled out his sword, walking away. ---- (Cue The Other Promise) Sora! Hey, look sharp! Sora! Sora opened his eyes. He was standing in a circle, his Keyblade buried in the ground. Looking around, he spotted his own heart, floating before him. He heard voices nearby... Hey, don't give up! Sora nodded, recognizing the holy-sounding voice. In his head or not, Sora's friends were with him the whole way through. Reaching for his heart once more, Sora's memories flashed before his eyes, as he closed them. ---- Link was now walking away slowly, unbestknown to what was behind him. (Cue Sora's Theme:- Kingdom Hearts 2 OST) "Hey, Link!" Link turned around, spotting Sora behind him. His clothes were no longer black, rather, they were red. The black jacket was replaced with white, and Sora looked as if he'd gone 2 years back in time. This was Limit Form. "I'm not done yet! 'Cause no losing for me when..." He swung the Keyblade two one side, his hand on his chest, where his heart would be. "My friends are my power!" Link smirked, pulling out the Fierce Deity's Sword once more. (Cue Starfall) Sora dashes at Link, Sonic Blade appearing under him. Sora slashes past him several times, only blocked once. Link slashes Sora twice, before knocking him backwards with a sword beam. Sora bounces off a tree, spiraling about, stabbing the Keyblade right into Link's chest. Link survives, pulling out the Keyblade before slashing Sora. Sora bursts backwards, the Keyblade teleporting back into his hands. Link raised his sword, which was glowing a sinister deep blue, before stabbing it down into the ground, making it shatter. Link stabbed the ground once more, spiraling upwards and launching a sword beam at Sora, who used Reflega in the nick of time, Link barely dodging his sword beam. Link landed in front of Sora, locking blades with him. Both pushed on, but Sora jetted backwards, before activating Strike Raid, sending his Keyblade flying into Link several times. The ground under them continued to crack, as Sora delivered a spinning slash to Link. They locked swords once more, as the ground shattered under their feet. Both were descending into a crater, fast, on a falling platform. Sora jetted upwards, attempting to get away from the crater, but Link grabbed onto his leg. Sora jetted upwards faster, eventually forming a Mach cone. Both sword-wielders jetted up into the surface, right into the sky. They rose faster and faster, as they disappeared from view. The only thing visible was the giant rays of light formed as they locked blades in midair. The two were rising fast, their blades meeting over and over as they swung. Link raised his sword, delivering a charged shock to Sora, who returned the track with a combo of slashes. They started descending, their swords meeting with a loud clang. Slashing downwards, they clashed blades tips, both of which were aimed at the ground. CRASH! Music stops. Both fell to the ground full-power, swords stabbing in the ground, creating a giant blue flash from Sora's light magic and Link's sword's power. Both men were now in an X position, swords locked. Sora was standing on the left, Link on the right, their swords connected in the middle. The duel commenced now. (Cue Zelda Theme) if rooting for Link. (Cue The 13th Dilemma) if rooting for Sora. Sora swung backwards as Link swung forwards. Their swords made a sharp clang as they clashed. Both combatants slid backwards, before running forwards and making another swing. Sora's Keyblade locked into the hole in the Dual Helix Sword, letting him use it to flip, aiming right at Link's head. "Freeze!" A trio of ice balls froze Link's head, letting Sora take aim once more. He was about to fire when- Link howled like a wolf, as the ice on his head cracked apart. Dashing at Sora, he swung twice, being blocked both times. Sora made a forward slash, which Link backed away from. Holding his sword forward like a gun, Link launched off a couple sword beams that stunned Sora. He dashed at him, slashing him twice, causing blood to spurt out, before attempting a stab. Sora blocked, barely in time, before pushing backwards. Link stumbled a bit, giving Sora the chance he needed. Grasping his chest, Sora raised the Keyblade upwards. "Heal!" The flower bloomed over Sora, granting him full health once more. Link rubbed off his wounds, dashing at his foe once more, delivering a slash. Sora blocked it, before pushing Link backwards and slashing at his head, slicing clean through the Fierce Deity's Mask. Link reverted to normal, exhausted, when he felt Sora impale him. SHING! Ragnarok. Sora slashed at Link from behind, forward, sideways, in all directions, at overwhelming speeds. Link raised his sword, blocking another slash, but Sora slashed him upwards, bursting into the air himself. Both combatants were now in the air, blades locked, Sora underneath, Link above. Sora strained on as Link pushed downwards. Locking onto the edges of Link's sword, however, Sora jumped upwards, raising his Keyblade, before delivering a mighty stab to Link's chest. Both were crashing downwards at full speed now, visible from far above, until they finally landed, a great blue light shining where they did, followed by small balls of light rising from the crater that was created. (Cue Song of Healing) Sora's Keyblade was buried in the ground now, with small balls of light dissipating where it was. A hand reached for the Keyblade. Sora lifted his weapon, spinning it in midair, before resting it on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, ...Link." Taking a step forwards, Sora suddenly felt an excruciating pain in his head. Grabbing it, Sora fell to the ground, unconscious. Destiny Islands... (Cue Destiny Islands) "Huh?" As Sora opened his eyes, he spotted two familiar figures. These were Donald and Goofy, his friends. "Sora!" "Well, gawrsh, that must've been one intense fight ya had there! We got ya back on the Gummi Ship 'soon as we found ya! Aw hyuck!" Sora looked down at his Keyblade. "Yeah, you bet..." Looking up at the clouds, Sora spotted a familiar shape. The boy he'd fought just a while ago, the toughest opponent to face. This was the Champion of Hyrule, Link. KO! Results (Cue Hand in Hand/Traverse Town Battle- Kingdom Hearts OST) Lion: That... was pure art. Blade: While Link was more experienced and strategic, Sora had him beaten in every other category. Lion: That's right. Link may be fast enough to reflect Ganon's balls of light and STRONG enough to lift colossal granite pillars, Sora's done something more impressive. Deflected hundreds of lightsabers and sliced up buildings. Blade: Link's taken on some impressive threats such as Demise and Majora, who threatened the world, but Sora's taken down more, tougher, bigger threats.... Like Ansem, the man who threatened the galaxy as a whole. Lion: While Link's arsenal COULD counter a lot of things Sora could dish out, it's no secret Sora's superior hax kept him on his toes. He could restore his life mid-fight, shrink Link into nothingness, or just use Magnega to make Link's arsenal worth shit! Blade: Even the Masks, Link's greatest weapons, each bore some sort of weakness. The Goron was far too slow, the Giant was too similar to Sora's opponents, and the Deku and the Zora were weak to fire. Even the Fierce Deity's Mask, Link's greatest weapon, wasn't much when compared to Sora's haxy magic techniques, speed, and the Limit Form. Lion: Link just couldn't Master Sora in Time. Sora's abilities were Key to defeat light's green swordsman. Blade: The winner is Sora. Who were/are you rooting for? Link Sora Next Time on DEATH BATTLE!... (Cue Cynthia Battle Theme:- Pokémon Diamond and Pearl OST) Soft growling. BOOM! Yang pulled back the fist with Ember Celica, as the face of a familiar blue aura jackal slowly lights up behind her. |-| Sharaku Jr.= Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Legend Of Zelda Vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Kingdom Hearts vs Zelda Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Light Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:Death battles with a Rematch Category:Death battles with another version Category:Sharaku Jr.